


Six Degrees of Separation

by FandomsShipsandFeelsOhMY



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsShipsandFeelsOhMY/pseuds/FandomsShipsandFeelsOhMY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have been separated for a few months now, but Gavin can't help but to miss him. How will Gavin react when he hears Michael is now dating Lindsey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Degrees of Separation

**_You’ve read the books_ **

**_You’ve seen the shows_ **

**_What’s the best way, no one knows_ **

Gavin stared up at the ceiling in his room. Mind blank and eyes still sore from crying the previous night. It had been four months now, four whole months, and while he no longer cried as much as he did the first few weeks he found that it still hurt. It still really fucking hurt.

**_Yeah, Mediate_ **

**_Get hypnotized_ **

**_Anything to take from your mind_ **

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that breaking up with someone hurt. That was a given. But the pain had never lasted this long. He had really loved Michael. He loved his curly locks, his tattoos, and the way he’d tried to yell at Gavin during rage quits but always had that hint of laughter. Quite frankly, Gavin loved everything about the Jersey boy…but that doesn’t matter now. He left. And that was all there was to it. Gavin sighed and slowly slid out of bed and headed to bathroom to get ready for work. He gazes at his tired looking reflection and ran his hand through his unruly bed head. He turns the faucet on and splashes some water on his face before taking a brush and attempting to make his hair sit down on his head like normal hair should. He smiles sadly. He remembered how hard Michael tried to make his hair act normal.

_“God Damn it.” Michael grumbles as he pours half the bottle of styling gel on the Gavin’s head and attempts to flatten the gravity defying hair. It didn’t seem to make a difference because not to long after the gel gave out and the hair popped back up. “The hell is up with your hair Gav?” Gavin laughs and runs a hand through the oily gel filled hair, making it stick in every direction._

_“I don’t know, it’s always done that. Why don’t you just give up my little Mi-Cool, we could go do something else.” Michael pouts and tries to flatten it again to no avail._

_“No, I’m determined to make it sit the fuck down.” He furrows his brow as the hair pops back up in some weird position. Gavin laughs again and wraps his arms around Michael’s neck._

_“Aw, don’t you like the way my hair is Mi-Cool?” Michael blushes a little as he looks down at the British man._

_“Yeah, I love your hair Gav.” Gavin smiles at him and pecks his lips._

_“Then let’s go do something else and let my hair be.” He nuzzles Michael’s neck and this time it’s the American’s turn to laugh._

_“Fine, but this battle isn’t over yet!” He says, ruffling Gavin’s hair. Gavin chuckles and looks back up at the other._

_“Of course!” They both smile at each other._

_“You’re my boy Gavy.”_

_“And you’re my little Mi-Cool.”_

**_But it won’t_ **

**_Go_ **

Gavin swallows hard as he feels tears prick at his eyes. He shouldn’t cry. He can’t cry. He has work and the last thing he wants to do is for people to see he’s been crying, especially Michael. Anyone but him. He bites his lips and blinks rapidly, trying to will the tears away.

**_You’re doing all these things_ **

**_Out of desperation_ **

He hears a knock at the bath room door followed by Geoff’s voice. “Hey, you almost ready to go?”

“Yeah, give me a minute” he says, hoping Geoff didn’t catch the way his voice cracked in the middle.

He did.

“Hey man, you ok in there?” He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his voice.

“Of course Geoff, I’m top! I’ll be out in a second.” He says in his usual cheery, yet a bit forced, voice. There’s a pause on the other side of the door in which Gavin just prays Geoff will leave him be before his counterpart finally answers.

“Alright then, you’ve got fifteen minutes before I leave without you.”

“Got it!” He hears the door to his room shut and he finally relaxes, allowing his shoulders to slouch as he grips the sink.

**_You’re going through_ **

**_Six degrees_ **

**_Of separation_ **

 

He looks at himself in the mirror once more. Staring into his dead green eyes and shakes his head. That was close, someone almost…He looks down at the sink then looks back up, forcing a smile to his lips. It looks odd and out of place, obviously forced. He allows it to drop and he scowls back down at the sink. After taking a deep breath he looks back up with another smile. This time it looked more believable. He could tell the smile didn’t reach his eyes, but others wouldn’t, and that’s all that matters. Just because he was sad, doesn’t mean he has to make others sad as well. With that he quickly gets dressed before running out to the car where Geoff was waiting with the engine running.

“Took you long enough.” He says, pulling out the drive way and heading to work. Gavin just laughs and shrugs, not saying anything. Geoff frowns and glances over suspiciously at the unusually quite man next to him. He opens his mouth to comment but stops when Gavin flashes him a huge grin. He hesitates before shrugging and leaving the other alone. Maybe he was just tired. After smiling at Geoff, he looks out the window, and remains quite until they finally pull into a parking place. Gavin reaches to open the door to the car when Geoff speaks. “You know you can tell me if some things wrong Gavin, I’m here for you.” Gavin looks over at him in surprise then shakes his head and laughs.

“I already told you, you doughnut. Nothing’s wrong.” Geoff fixes him with a serious look.

“Gavin, I-”

“I get it Geoff,” he says, looking away. “You’re there if I need you, but I’m fine,” he smiles at him again. “Really.” Before Geoff could say anything more Gavin quickly gets out the car and heads into the building.

**_You hit the drink_ **

**_You take a toke_ **

**_You watch the past go_ **

**_Up. In. Smoke._ **

Gavin heads into the break room and turns on the electric kettle after filling it with water. He leans against the counter and closes his eyes as he waits for the water to boil so he could make himself some tea. His encounter with Geoff had shaken him up a little and brought some new emotions to the surface. He took slow steady breaths to calm his racing heart and to shoo away any tears that threatened to spring from his eyes. He really needed to pull himself together. Geoff was starting to get suspicious, and he really didn’t want to worry the man who allowed him to stay in his house with his petty problems.

“Hey Gavin.” Gavin opens his eyes to see Barbra enter the room. “Hey, you ok there?” He smiles and stands up straight as she walks over to pour herself a cup of coffee then stand next to him.

“Yeah, just a bit tired. So, how’s your morning?” He asks and her eyes go wide with excitement.

“Have you heard yet?” He blinks and shakes his head.

“No, what?”

“Michael and Lindsey are going out!” The smile drops from Gavin’s face and he feels his throat constrict. He didn’t know what to say, he knew that Barbra probably wanted him to get excited and gossip with her but he couldn’t. This new information made the pain in his heart worse than it already was and it took everything in his power not to cry.

“Gav? Gavin? Are you ok?”

**_Yeah, fake a smile_ **

**_Yeah, lie and say that_ **

**_You’re better than ever and your life’s ok_ **

“Yeah, of course! It just shocked me is all” he laughs, forcing the smile that didn’t reach his eyes back on his face. Her eyes widen and she places her hands over her mouth.

“Oh God, that’s right, you and Michael used to-”

“I’m fine though,” Gavin insists. “I’ve already gotten over that, really.” She shakes her head guiltily.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…I completely forgot.” Gavin laughs, slings his arm around her, and squeezes her shoulder.

“Don’t be, I’m really fine. In fact I’m happy for him. So tell me, when did they make it official?” She searches his face for a moment before hesitantly responding.

“I think they started about a week or two ago, but they’re just now telling people.”

“Ah, well, good for him. I’m glad he’s found someone and he’s happy.”

“Gavin-” The kettle clicks signaling that the waters boiled and Gavin quickly goes over to it to make his tea.

“I’m fine Barbra.”

**_When it’s not_ **

**_No_ **

**_You’re doing all these things out of desperation_ **

“But-”

“As long as he’s happy I’m fine. I’m glad he’s found someone, I really am. Sure it was upsetting when we broke up but I’ve moved on, and I’m glad to hear he has too.” He says, having to swallow hard as he feels his throat constrict again. He pours some milk and sugar into the cup before adding the water and the tea bag.

“You know Gavin, if you want to-”

“Talk about it, go to you,” he finishes for her, stirring the tea. “I got it. But nothing’s wrong. I’m really not bothered by it. So please don’t worry about it.”

**You’re going through six degrees of**

**Separation**

“Anyways, I’ve got a lot of let’s plays I need to edit, so I’ve got to get going. See you later.” He says, placing the spoon he used to stir in the sink and picking up his cup and heading out the room. He hears her sigh with discontent behind him.

“Yeah Gavin, see you around.”

**_First_ **

**_You think the worst is a broken heart_ **

Gavin continues to walk until he finds himself around the corner in an abandoned corridor. He looks around and listens to make sure no ones in the area before he stops. He stands still in the middle of the hall and grips his mug tightly and clenches his eyes shut.

He’d moved on.

Had them breaking up affected him even a little bit? Did he not care? Had he even thought of Gavin and wither he missed him? Maybe it was just Gavin. Maybe he was the only one still hurt. Maybe Michael was relieved when they finally separated. Gavin bit his lip to prevent a sob from coming out. His grip on his mug tightened further and he shook his head. This wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair that he was the only one still hurting. He just wanted…

**_What’s going to kill you is the second part_ **

The cup began to shake now. He can’t do it, he can’t hold it in. He feels tears trickle down his face and his hands shake, making his tea splash on to his hands. He takes a shuttering breath and concentrates on getting his emotions under control. He should be happy because Michael’s happy…Michael’s happy…he’s happy…

“And I’m not” he whispers, opening his eyes and looking down at his tea, watching his tears make ripples in it as they land in the mug.

**_And the third,_ **

**_Is when your world splits down the middle_ **

“Yeah, I think we should do another GTA let’s play, people seemed to love the first two.” Gavin hears Ray’s voice coming from around the corner.

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Let’s do a race or something though, we can only run around doing nothing for so long before it gets old.” Responded Geoff’s voice. Gavin hurries down the hall, wiping his tears away from his face with a free hand and sniffling a little.

“Get yourself together,” he whispers, shaking his head as he looks at his feet sadly. “It’s fine.” He looks up and blinks a few times, before taking a long calm breath. “I’m fine”

**_And Fourth_ **

**_You’re going to think that you fixed yourself_ **

He smiles a little and nods. “Yeah, I’m just fine. This is good, this is closure. He’s moved on, so it’s time for me to as well.” He laughs softly and takes a small sip of his tea. This is for the best anyways. He couldn’t continue to think about the maybes. This will allow him to see other people, to be happy. He walks down the hall, feeling fractionally better about this new development when he hears quiet voices coming from around the corner in front of him. He slowly approaches it out of curiosity and peeks around the bend to see who was trying to be so secretive. What he sees causes his heart to constrict painfully.

**_Fifth_ **

**_You see them out with someone else_ **

“Michael, stop it” Lindsey giggles as Michael nuzzles his face into her neck before pampering it with kisses. He pulls away and smiles at her then kisses her softly on the lips. She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck and gently plays and tugs at his curls while Michael moves his grip to her hips.

“Don’t want to” he whispers onto her lips with a mischievous smile. She laughs and flicks his forehead.

“Idiot, we’re at work, behave yourself.” He pulls her closer and rests his forehead against her.

“I always behave myself.” He says, rocking them back and forth.

“Of course you do,” she smiles before pulling him back into another kiss. Gavin feels his hands release his mug as he slowly backs away then runs away from the scene, his eyes pricking with the tears that always threaten to fall. He quickly runs into the bathroom and locks the door before leaning against it.

**_And the Sixth_ **

**_Is when you admit_ **

**_That you may have fucked up a little_ **

Gavin buries his face into the palms of his hands. His body shakes with the exertion of him trying to hold in his tears. Michael’s happy, that much was obvious, and so that means Gavin is too. Gavin’s happy. He’s really happy. He said that earlier. This is good. This was closure. He needed this. It makes him happy. So, so happy. Just like normal. It’s not hard, just laugh and smile like normal and everything will be ok. Everything will be ok, and Michael will be happy with Lindsey, and Gavin will be happy that…that…Michael isn’t his anymore…that they were really over.

A chocked sob racks his body.

He was happy

He can feel his face become soaked with his tears.

He really is.

His whole body hurt.

Just smile and laugh, Gavin. Everyone expects you to smile and laugh.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Wh-

The door handle jiggled followed by a few rapid knocks on the door. “Hey, who’s in here? You nearly done?” Gus asked.

“Uh, yeah, give me a second.” He gets off the door and runs to the sink and turns it on. He splashes some water on his face before drying that and the tears with a paper towel. He turns off the water and throws the towel away before opening door and smiling widely at Gus. “There you go, bathroom’s all yours.” Gus frowns in confusion.

“Why’s your face wet?” Gavin laughs and rubs some excess water off his cheeks.

“I was extremely tired, so I splashed some water on my face to wake myself up.” Gus shrugs and walks into the bathroom.

“Ok, whatever.” Gavin walks down to the Achievement Hunter’s office and sighs.

Just get through the day. Then you can go home, sleep, and pretend this was all a bad dream. And while he knows this is only a temporary solution to his problem, he doesn’t know what else to do, so he enters the room with his normal goofy smile, greets Ray with a cheerful shout of X-Ray when he shouts Vav, sits in his chair, and records and edits lets plays just like he always does. And when Michael enters the room with a giddy look on his face, Gavin smiles as if nothing’s wrong and says something to provoke the other, and when it works he laughs and shouts “Mi-Cool” in his high pitched voice, because that’s all he could do to prevent him from breaking down in front of him.

**_You tell your friends_ **

**_Yeah, Strangers too_ **

 

“You were kind of quiet today buddy.” Geoff notes as they drive home from work.

“You think?” Gavin asks, not looking at his companion, instead choosing to gaze out the window.

“Gavin, I really wish you’d tell me what’s-”

“Did you hear that Michael is going out with Lindsey?” He says cutting him off midsentence. Geoff spares a glance over at his friend and shakes his head.

“Gavin that’s-”

“I’ve never really talked to her so much, but see seems really nice. She’s definitely beautiful. He’s one lucky guy, don’t you think?”

**_Anyone who’ll throw an arm around you_ **

There’s a long silence that fills the car as Gavin continues to stare out the window.

“You know, it’s understandable if you’re upset.” Geoff says softly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m happy for him…” Geoff doesn’t say anything as they finally reach the house. Both men get out the house but before Gavin can make it inside Geoff steps in front of him and forces him into a bear hug. “Geoff what are you doing, let me go you goof.”  Gavin laughs, struggling to break free of the man’s grasp but the other just tightens his hold on him.

“You don’t have to deal with the hurt by yourself Gavin. You have friends. It’s okay to be upset, you loved him.”

**_Tarot Cards_ **

**_Gem and Stones_ **

**_Believing all that shit will heal your soul_ **

Gavin laughs a little. “Yeah I did.” He maneuvers himself so he can look up at the man holding him and smiles happily at him. “But I’ve moved on like he has. There are plenty of fish in the sea, right? Why should I waste my time on one that’s already taken?” He wiggles again in another attempt to escape. “There are plenty of cute people in the office, plus I could always hit the bars. I’m no longer tied down, so I can see anyone I want. This is actually really good, Geoff.” Gavin laughs. “I’m a free man right now, I have no clue why everyone can’t see that.”

“I’m not letting you go so you can cry alone in your room Gavin. It’s just me, it’s ok.”

“I…” His voice wavers a little.

**_Well it’s not_ **

**_No_ **

**_You’re only doing things out of desperation_ **

Gavin gently pushes on Geoff’s chest and he smiles down at his shoes wearily.

“I’m fine.” He whispers softly.

“You are not. Just let me in Gavin, please.” He looks up with sad eyes and shrugs, his smile one of extreme heart break.

“It wouldn’t help. What’s done is done, he’s moved on and so I need to as well. So just let me go inside. I’ll be alright, promise.”

“Things might not change but it’s better to go through this with someone by your side than by yourself.” He snaps.

“I…I…” He grips Geoff’s shirt tightly and feel his throat burn. He shuts his eyes and forces himself to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Everything’s top Geoffrey,” he chirps, bringing back his normal cheerful smile.

“Gav-”

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m really tired, so I’m going to take a shower and go to bed early.” He says quickly ducking out of his grasp and catching Geoff off guard. Once free he hurries into the house and heads to his room, locking the door once he’s in there.

**_You’re going through six degrees of Separation_ **

**_First_ **

**_You think the worst is a broken heart_ **

Gavin slowly trudges to his bath room, a numb feeling over taking him. He turns on the shower and stares at the stream as steam quickly fills up the room. Without thinking he enters the shower fully clothed and sits under the stream and pulls his legs up to his chest and rests his chin on his knees.

**_What’s going to kill you is the second part_ **

He’s dully aware that his tears are blending in with the stream of the shower but can’t bring himself to actually care. His only thoughts were of Michael; his laugh, his voice, his eyes, his curls, his face, his tattoos, his _everything._ He grips his legs tightly as he remembered how it felt to run his hands through the boys hair, how his lips felt against his own, and how those lovely brown eyes would look fondly at him, as if he was his everything.

**_And the third_ **

**_Is when your world splits down the middle_ **

He was beyond feeling or hurt. Or maybe it was still there, but in the here and now, with the water running over his head and his now soaked clothes sticking to his skin, he doesn’t feel like he could fully acknowledge it. It was over, it was all over. Why is it that this fact hit Gavin so hard? If they hadn’t gotten back together by now, they weren’t ever, so why was this evidence of finality such a shock to him?

**_And Fourth_ **

**_You’re going to think that you fixed yourself_ **

**_Fifth_ **

**_You see them out with someone else_ **

If he was completely honest with himself he’d admit that he’d always held on to some form of hope. Some chance, no matter how microscopic it was, that they’d get back together, but Lindsey was a symbol that they wouldn’t. He didn’t blame her. What he told Geoff was true, she seemed incredibly nice and she really was gorgeous. No, there was no one to blame but himself, and his and Michael’s failed relationship. But despite knowing it’s over, that he’s moved on, he still misses him, he still wants him back. He wants to be able to hold him again and be held, he wants Michael to laugh and call him his boy like the way it used to be meant. He just wants to have Michael lie in bed next to him and them to talk until the wee hours of the morning like old times.

**_And the Sixth_ **

**_Is when you admit_ **

**_That you may have fucked up a little_ **

Gavin reaches up and turns off the shower before slowly standing up and getting out. He takes off his wet clothing and leaves them on the bathroom floor before going into his room. Gavin grabs a pair of boxers and some shorts and slips them on. Finally he falls face first onto his bed and lies there.

“It’s over” he says into the fabric. He slowly crawls up to his pillows, grabs one, and clutches it to his chest. “It’s really over.”

He cries himself to sleep.

**_No_ **

**_There’s no starting over_ **

**_Without finding closure_ **

Gavin stirs as he hears a persistent taping at his window. He groans and rolls on to his other side, sleepily dismissing the sound.But as the sound continues to persistent at a more frequent rate Gavin tiredly sits up and rubs his eyes. He glances at the clock that reads three in the morning, then looks over in the direction of the sound and frowns in confusion. Slowly he gets out of bed and walks over to the window. Drawing the curtains back just enough to peep through he’s shocked to see a rather upset looking Michael standing outside his window. He fully opens the curtains and opens the window.

“What are you doing here Michael? What’s wrong?”

“I…” he runs an hand through his hair, looks up at the sky, and blinks rapidly. Is he crying? “Can I come in?”

**_You’d take them back no hesitation_ **

**_That’s when you know you’ve reached the six degree of separation_ **

Gavin gapes for a second before nodding his head vigorously.

“Yeah, meet me around front.” Michael nods and both leave the window to meet around front. Once at the front door Gavin quietly opens the door and motions for Michael to be quiet as he lets him in. He shuts the door just as silently then, grabbing Michael’s hand, quickly leads him back to his room. He shuts the door and turns to see his friend stare dejectedly down at his feet.

“Now tell me, what’s wrong Michael? It looks like someone just killed your puppy or something.” He jokes in attempt to get the other to smile, but to no avail. Gavin sighs, plops down onto his bed, and motions for Michael to sit down next to him which he does.

“Have I told you I’m dating Lindsey?” Gavin bites the inside of his cheek and shrugs.

“I don’t think so, but I’ve heard.” Michael nods slowly, still looking at his feet.

“We got in a fight.” Gavin takes a moment before answering, trying to control the selfish joy he feels at that statement.

“Oh?”

**_Oh, no there’s no starting over_ **

**_Without finding closure_ **

“It was really bad too…” his voice was quiet at this point. Gavin grips the back of his friend’s neck and squeezes it in what he hopes is a reassuring manner.

“Come one mate, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” He hears Michael sniffle and he when he bends over to better view his face he sees he’s crying. “Come now my little Mi-Cool” he coos softly, turning the Jersey boy’s face so he was looking at him. “There’s no need to cry, I’m sure everything will be ok.” Michael shakes his head and angrily wipes the tears from his face.

“You don’t know that, you weren’t there!” He snaps.

“I do know that, because I know you. You’re a wonderful person Michael, and anyone would be lucky to have you. If Lindsey throws that away because of a silly fight then she didn’t deserve you in the first place.” Teary brown eyes search his green ones.

“You mean that Gav?” Gavin smiles softly at him, wipes the tears still streaking his cheeks, and nods.

“Of course I do Mi-Cool” A long silence fills the room as they continue to stare at each other. Then, to Gavin’s complete surprise, Michael takes his face with both hands and kisses him roughly on the lips.

**_You’d take them back no hesitation_ **

**_That’s when you know you’ve reached the sixth degree of separation_ **

It only takes a second to respond, and Gavin instinctively kisses Michael back. He grabs the shorter boy’s hips as Michael straddles his lap and runs his hands through his hair. Gavin licks Michael’s lips, asking for entrance, which the other gladly gives, opening his mouth and letting his tongue tangle with the British man under him. Gavin licks around in Michael’s moist cavern and moans, relishing in the feeling his missed so much. Michael moans back and grips his hair tightly as he grinds down.

“Gavin.” He breaths out before locking their lips together again.

**_First_ **

**_You think the worst is a broken heart_ **

Michael’s voice finally brings Gavin back to reality. As he continues to kiss Michael he doesn’t taste the weird mixture of coffee and sweets, but instead a heavy taste of alcohol. And the way that he was kissing him wasn’t one of passion or want, but of desperation and sadness. This wasn’t right. He was using Michael. And that’s the last thing he wanted to do. It was bad enough Michael couldn’t be his, but he wasn’t about to lose his friendship as well.

**_What’s going to kill you is the second part_ **

He gently pushes him away and sends him a weary smile. “We need to stop.” Gavin says softly.

“What, why?” Michael asks, blinking his eyes owlishly at him. “It felt good, didn’t it? Haven’t you missed this?”

“I…” He opens his mouth to respond, closes it, swallows hard, and then shakes his head. “That doesn’t matter, what matters is that you’re not in your right mind right now.” Michael scowls at this.

**_And the Third_ **

**_Is when your world splits down the middle_ **

“Of course I’m in my right mind! Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re drunk and upset about Lindsey.”

“But…” He trails off, looking at Gavin with large conflicted brown eyes. “But I…” Gavin just smiles and moves Michael so he’s now sitting next to him instead of on top of him then turns so he’s facing the confused man.

“It’s alright Michael, I understand. When you really like someone it can throw your emotions out of whack.” Tears spring back into his brown eyes and he buries his face angrily in to his palms.

“Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I’m just….I don’t…Damn it!” He growls out. Gavin reaches out and pulls Michael into a hug.

“It’s alright lad, I know.”

**_And Fourth_ **

**_You’re going to think that you fixed yourself_ **

Michael hugs back and buries his face into Gavin’s shoulder. “This is just so frustrating! Why can’t dating just be easy?”

“Yeah, love can be a mingy little bitch sometimes.” He can feel Michael laugh lightly onto his chest and smiles.

“Got that right.” They stay there like that for a while, neither saying anything, just holding on to each other. Gavin doesn’t want the moment to end, but he knows it has to, and he’s proven right as Michael finally breaks the silence. “You really think she’ll forgive me?” He asks quietly. He was currently resting his cheek against Gavin’s chest and looking up at him with earnest pleading eyes.

“Of course, I’m sure you’re just over reacting. Go over to her place, not right now though, because it’s nearly four in the morning and no one’s forgiving at that hour of the morning, and apologize. I’m sure she’s in as much of an emotional shit storm as you are right now and wishing you’d just call her.” Michael smiles confidently at him and finally lets go to sit up properly.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll just apologize tomorrow, and everything will be top.” Gavin smiles back at him.

“Yeah, tippity topers.” He agrees. Michael yawns and stretches, and, with a glance at the clock, stands up.

“I should get going, it’s already late and you’re probably exhausted from being woken up at three in the fucking morning.” Gavin stands up and shakes his head.

“No, you don’t have to leave. You can stay here for tonight.” He laughs and shakes his head in refusal.

“Nah, I’m good. ‘Sides, I’m way too hyped about Lindsey to sleep anyways. I’ll probably be awake for the rest of the night.”

“If…If you say so,” Gavin responds. “Come on then, I’ll show you to the door. But be quiet, Geoff will cut my bloody knob off if I wake anyone.” Michael laughs and pretends to zip his lips closed with a wink making Gavin chuckle. They walk down the hall to the front door and step outside it, Gavin quietly closing it behind them.

“Thanks for setting me straight with Lindsey Gav, I really appreciate it.” He shrugs.

“Don’t mention it, you’re my little Mi-Cool after all. Of course I’d help.” Michael sticks his hands in his pocket and avoids his gaze for a moment before looking back at him.

**_Fifth_ **

**_You see them out with someone else_ **

“Hey, Gavin, I’m sorry for what happened between us and all…” Gavin shakes his head rapidly.

“Don’t be, it just didn’t work out. I mean, we’re still friends and all.” He bites his cheek hard, willing himself to push through this.

“So you’re okay with Lindsey and I? I mean, I was kind of selfish barging in here with my relationship problems and all. You know, considering we…” Gavin laughs and ruffles Michael’s hair.

“Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn’t have let you in, you pleb!” Michael laughs too.

“I guess. So we’re cool, right? Team nice dynamite?” Gavin smiles widely and nods.

“Team nice dynamite!” Michael throws an arm around Gavin’s neck, pulls him into a half hearted head lock, and messes his hair up making Gavin laugh and shrike “Mi-Cool” until he finally let’s go.

“You’re my boy.” He says with a smile.

“And you’re my little Mi-Cool.” He responds feeling the familiar burn in his throat. They say their final good nights and Michael walks down the street with one final wave. Gavin enters the house and slowly closes the door behind him.

**_And the Fifth_ **

**_Is when you admit_ **

“Hey there buddy.” Gavin jumps as he looks up to see Geoff leaning against the couch, waiting for him to reenter the house.

“Oh, hey Geoff. Michael was just here because he was having relationship problems so I helped him out, he just left though.” He says happily, smiling goofily at Geoff.

“Gavin…”

“Not this again, I’m fine. This doesn’t bother me, not a bit. So just leave it be. Besides, it’s late and I want to go to bed. So if you’ll-”

“Gavin.” He says sternly, cutting him off and making him look at him in surprise.

“Geoff what-”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Was all he said as he opened his arms up to him. Gavin looks at his open arms and feels the tears spring to his eyes.

“I…I…”

**_That you may have fucked up a little_ **

Gavin walks over to him and buries his face in his chest, sobbing violently as Geoff wraps his arms around him. “It’s not fair,” he sobs out, clutching him tightly. “It’s not bloody fair.” Geoff sighs and soothingly rubs his back.

“I know buddy. I know.”

“Will it ever stop hurting?” He asks, looking up at him with a red tear stained face. Geoff smiles sadly down at him.

“Eventually.” He buries his face back into his chest and shakes.

“Eventually isn’t soon enough.”

“I know. I know.”

He cries on Geoff into the morning when he hears movement down the hall. He finally pulls away from Geoff and wipes his eyes to see Griffon making her way into the living room where they were at.

“Is everything alright?” She asks, looking in confusion between the two men. Gavin looks up at Geoff then back at her with a very small, but very real, smile.

“Yeah…yeah, I think it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Mavin! Hopefully I did ok :3. The title of the song used in the story is called "Six degrees of separation" and it's by The Script.


End file.
